Jared and Megz
by GASPLudwig
Summary: Everyone knows of Embry's best friend, but what happens when Jared imprints on her instead? Will Embry fight for the only girl he really loves?
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ I got bored, and I sorta like this. I hope you do too! Review please because they make me smile.

"Oh my god Megan, would you _look_ at him!" My best friend Quinn said exasperated as she sat down next to me on the hood of my vintage baby blue mustang convertable where I laid watching the stars.

"I think you've _looked at him_ enough for the both of us." I said smiling. I turned my head away from the stars to look at her as she sighed dramatically.

"Oh come on Megz, you have to admit it, he's pretty damn hot." I rolled my eyes. Quinn was just such a …girl sometimes.

"Babe, he looks like every other conceited butt face in La Push. Besides, you have Justin anyway, remember Justin? You know? Your boyfriend?" I nudged her playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. But that doesn't mean that Jared isn't hot." Oh Quinn, when will you learn. I've seen to many friends of mine get their hearts broken, and I thank the gods everyday that I've never had a boy friend.

"Careful Quinn, I think you might be drooling." I smirked at Quinn who was all but starring at Jared. Jared looked towards us for a second and I could hear Quinn squeal in delight, causing me to roll my eyes. All the La Push guys were sitting around the bon fire, and of course Quinn is afraid of fire, so we had to sit on top of my car further down the beach.

"Oh come on, you don't think he's cute at all?" She asked, quite seriously this time. Her blue eyes sparkled in the dim light as she carefully flipped her shoulder length white blond hair over her shoulder.

"Honestly? No." I answered truthfully. I just didn't find him attractive. He had that arrogant, 'I'm so much better then everyone and I know it' feeling about him.

"Yeah well that's only because you luuuuvvee Embry so much." She teased. I rolled my eyes once again and pulled my self into a sitting position next to her. I discretely swung my elbow length chestnut colored hair in front of my face to hid my blush.

"I do not love Embry….well not the way your thinking it anyway. He's my best friend." I stated simply. She just let out a short laugh.

"If you and Embry are just friends, then I'm a vampire." She teased, rolling her eyes at how stupid she sounded. I laughed along. In truth, I didn't know what was going on with me and Embry. I mean, he's my best friend, but I feel like there's something he might not be telling me, like he's avoiding me.

"Hey Quinn, conceited butt face boy is coming over." I whispered, motioning to where Jared stood walking over to us through the sand.

"OH! MY! GOD! Megz!" She squealed as he came closer. I just laughed. "You better be nice to him!" She scolded.

"Not a chance." I whispered as he stopped in front of us.

"Hi Jared." Quinn smiled, her breath catching in her throat. I rolled my eyes and smiled, she was so cute when she wanted to be. I mean, she was always really pretty, but when she wanted to be, she was down right adorable.

I looked at Jared for the first time and his jaw dropped a little bit. He starred at me for a couple seconds, not blinking before I became very self conscious and furrowed my brow. What the hell? I could see my olive green eyes in his and I silently begged him to stop looking at me.

"Right…well I'm just gonna go…wait in the car…" I said, eyeing him curiously and jumping off the car. "Come on, he's freaking me out." I whispered hastily in Quinn's ear, and she quickly got up as well.

"Well, see you later Jared." She smiled kindly and sort of confused as she hopped into the car beside me. I started it up and pulled away. I looked back and Jared was still standing there, watching us drive away. Okay, now he's the weirdo conceited butt face boy. I watched as he ran towards the forest, just as we started driving down the road home.

"You have a boy friend." I sighed, smiling at Quinn.

"I know. And I love him. It's not like I would ever do anything. I just like to look at him." I couldn't help but laugh at her logic.

(Jared Pov)

I could hear every word they were saying about me. I think when I heard me being referred to as the 'conceited butt face' I started walking over to them. I frowned lightly, and the rest of the pack who could hear them started laughing crazily. Embry and Quill were running patrols, and thank god too because I don't think they would have ever let me live that down. I mean, I was used to girl swooning when they saw me, yet this one little bitch was just sitting there mocking me. Her heart beat didn't quicken at the sound of my name like her friends did, but it did quicken at the sound of Embry's.

I knew this must be the girl Embry was talking about ever since he changed a couple weeks ago. His best friend. Megan, I think that's her name. Or Megz as everyone calls to her. I mean, she seems to know everyone in the pack. She's friends with Jacob, Seth, Quill, hell, she even knows Paul! But for some reason, I've never even meet the girl.

I mean, I've seen her in Embry's thoughts, he really loves her. But I've never seen her in person. I felt kind of bad when Sam forced Embry to stay away from her for a while, you know, until her got used to the whole 'were wolf' thing. We're all kind of hoping he'll imprint on her so he can tell her.

When I got close enough, they stopped talking and turned towards me. I wasn't in a million years expecting what happened then. When that girl turned her head so that her eyes snapped to mine, I think I almost dies right there. She was just so…beautiful. I stood there gapping, getting lost in the deep green olive tone of her eyes. She was my everything. I would do anything for her. I had to. Her light brown, almost chestnut colored hair fell in soft ringlets down to the middle of her back. He features were small, and she had the average seventeen year old body. She was short. Probably not even as tall as my shoulders, and I felt like if I toughed her, I might brake her.

I was brought back to reality by the sound of the car starting up and speeding away. I looked after it a while after, then made my way into the forest, phasing when I hit the tree's. I followed the car until it stopped outside a small house just outside the res.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay over? What if you have another bad dream? I swear, I can hear you screaming from here." Her friend asked as she got out of the car.

"No. I'll be fine." Megz answered, but her heart sped up quickly to her lie.

"I'm just worried about you Megz." Her friend whispered.

"Quinn, I'll be alright. If I get scared I'll call Embry." I heard the smile in her voice.

"You better not! This is all his fault! If he hadn't started ignoring you! You wouldn't have started having these dreams in the first place! Next time I see that kid I'm going to kill him!" Quinn said, anger erupting inside her. Megz just sighed heavily.

"Good night Quinn." Megz said calmly and drove away. I followed her silently while she drove a few blocks down to another house. It was bigger then the first one, but not by much. She disappeared into the house a second later.

"Hey Embry, it's me again. Listen, when you get this message call me back okay? I need to talk to you. It's nothing bad! Just something me and Quinn were talking about. Okay, call me back. Oh, and this is Megz. Please call me back. Look, I know you haven't answered my other calls, is your phone broken? Just…call me back okay? I love you. Bye." I heard as Megz left Embry a voice mail, her voice rather depressed. My blood boiled when she told him she loved him, and if I wasn't phased already, I would have. Megz then broke down into small, almost silent tears, and I felt my heart break as well, knowing there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Quinn wouldn't have to kill Embry, because I would do it for her. Anger blazed through me as I flew past trees and towards Emily's house.

"EMBRY CALL!" I screamed as I ran in. He was sitting in one of the chairs in the kitchen, his phone pressed against his ear, listening to Megz message over and over. "Get your ass over to Megz house NOW!" He looked at me shocked before jumping up and running over to her house.

I watched as he threw rocks at her window. Her crying suddenly stopped as she opened her window. "Embry?" She whispered, her face braking out into a happy smile as she sniffed and wiped tears off her cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

"I got your message." Embry smiled up at her. I felt great that my imprint was happy, but wished furiously that I was the one making her smile.

"I'll be right down." She said enthusiastically and ran out of the house, jumping up into Embry's arms and hugging him. "I missed you." She whispered, kissing his fore head. He smiled and put her down.

"I missed you too. Hey, do you want to go for a walk?" She shook her head no.

"I can't, my parents are home sleeping."

Embry smiled brightly. Then he began to sing, his voice getting louder and louder as her went.

"_**Check yes Juliet, are you with me?Rain is falling down on the sidewalkI won't go until you come outsideCheck yes Juliet, kill the limboI'll keep tossing rocks at your windowThere's no turning back for us tonightLace up your shoes (ay oh, ay oh)Here's how we doRun, baby, runDon't ever look backThey'll tear us apart if you give them the chance (give them the chance)Don't sell your heartDon't say we're not meant to beRun, baby, runForever we'll beYou and me." **_

"_**Alright, Alright!" She giggled, covering his mouth with her hand. And walking off down the road. They talked for a while, not bringing up the fact that Embry hasn't been around for a while. Instead they talked about little things like school and friends. When they were done Embry left her outside her house and walked back into the forest.**_

"_**So, you really like her huh?" I asked, walking up next to Embry, I seemed to catch him off guard. When he realized it was me he relaxed.**_

"_**Yeah." he sighed. "I think I might…love her." **_


	2. Chapter 2

(Megan's POV)

Me and Embry were finally friends again. Him being here tonight just reminded me of how much I missed him. I went to sleep that night without crying, and without having a bad dream. My life was finally back to normal.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. It was eight o'clock in the morning. It was Quinn. I answered the phone but didn't let her talk, instead I screamed, 'I'm coming!" And hung up. I stuffed the phone in the pockets of my jeans and quickly threw two towels, and two outfits into and old back pack. If Quinn was earlier then noon, something was terribly wrong. It took me two minutes after the call to run out of my house. Quinn was standing outside my house, leaning against her car. Her face was blank, but I could tell something was wrong. I dropped my backpack in the grass that covered my front lawn and ran over to her. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. She was tense for a minute, but quickly melted to me and wrapped her arms around me, letting tears fall down her face.

Ten minutes later, we were sitting in the grass and I was stroking her hair as she cried into my shoulder.

"Want to tell me what's wrong? What happened?" I asked softly. She whimpered slightly.

"Justin h-he-he b-broke u-up with m-me." She said through sobs. I hugged her tightly and we sat like that for a while longer. It had to be hours.

"Come on. We're going out." I said, standing up and dragging her with me.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked, her voice shaky.

"You'll see. But the rule is that your not allowed to cry anymore okay?" I asked softly, when she nodded I started off the car and sped off to La Push. I dealt with so many friends getting their heart's broken, that I actually had a routine on how to make them feel better.

(JARED POV)

"Come on, I know where they're going." Embry called. We had stayed outside her house all night. I refused to tell anyone she was my imprint. Instead I said I was staying to keep Embry company.

"How do you know?" I asked, getting up and following him.

"Macy Palmer, fifth grade, Kelly Shields, ninth grade… Whenever someone's upset she cheers them up the same way. It's what she's famous for." He laughed a little in admiration. "I've seen people she's never even meet before go to her crying and she makes them happy again. It's always the same three things."

"Yeah, and what are these three magical things that she does to make everyone happy again?" I mocked, though I was actually intrigued.

"Number one, cliff diving. Two, Harry Potter movie marathon. And three, lots and lots of ice cream." Embry's laugh was genuine and strong. I couldn't help but envy him for knowing so much about her.


End file.
